


Немного Бе-Ме в холодной воде

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Джильди привёл к Вальдесу в плен погостить не одного адмирала, а двух.





	Немного Бе-Ме в холодной воде

\- Луиджи, - взывал Вальдес, и Джильди не знал, куда деваться от вперённого в него скорбного взора выразительных кэналлийских глаз, - Луиджи, друг мой сердечный, вот ты мне объясни, как можно быть таким везучим и в то же время - таким неудачливым ? Ты что, поднёс рыбки любимой кошке Леворукого, а потом ей же отдавил лапу? Да ты не отмалчивайся, ты ответь, как можно было из одной и той же воды выловить сначала Ледяного Олафа, а следом - некоего неудобосказуемого Бе-Ме? И за какими тварями закатными тебе понадобилось их обоих притаскивать ко мне домой?

\- Да не разбираюсь я в твоих адмиралах, - защищался вконец запутавшийся в этих излияниях фельпец. - То есть, в дриксенских...

\- Не-ет, - улыбка Бешеного была хищной и мечтательной одновременно, - теперь уже в моих.

\- Не вздумай, - отрезал Альмейда. - Бермессер нам нужен целым и невредимым. Что ты скалишься, лично я с удовольствием бы от него избавился, но Фридрих ради приятеля не поскупится на уступки, потому будь любезен унять свой пыл.

\- А что думают в Эйнрехте насчёт Олафа?

\- Сам знаешь, - адмирал поморщился, ему как моряку тоже было неприятно. - Я так понимаю, Кальдмеер хоть умереть в плену может, никто по нему не заплачет. В общем, напиши по всей форме коменданту, и Лаузен переведёт твоих дриксенских гостей куда положено.

\- Бермессера, - уточнил Вальдес.

\- Обоих, Ротгер. Ты представляешь, какая вонь поднимется, когда выяснится, что Бермессер куковал в тюрьме, в то время как Кальдмеера принимали в частном доме? Это уже политика, ничего не поделаешь.

Бешеный длинно и образно высказал всё, что он думает о политике, её батюшке, матушке, а также других родственниках, и о том, в какое отверстие могут засунуть сие престранное генеалогическое древо Фридрих сотоварищи. Помолчал и добавил:

\- Пусть остаются у меня. Рамон, ты же его видел... А в моём доме не умирают.

Последнее высказывание было слишком уж в духе Вальдеса, и Альмейда не был уверен, хочет ли он в точности знать, что тот под этим подразумевает, но смысл был ясен, и к тому же талигский адмирал действительно их видел - и Кальдмеера, которому пришедшийся по голове рей не отбил ни мужества, ни ума, ни выдержки, и Бермессера, умудрившегося вылезти из хексбергского побоища без единой царапины и тем не менее всё пытавшегося спрятаться за адмиралом цур зее. Кальдмеер высокий и худой, а Бермессер - совсем наоборот, и картина эта могла бы выглядеть смешной, если бы не была такой мерзкой. Столько достойных людей погибло, а Бе-Ме, как его называет Вальдес, выжил. "Такое не тонет, - заметил позже Бешеный, - море не принимает". Возражать ему никто и не подумал.

Присутствие в доме Вернера Бермессера особого удовольствия никому, включая его самого, не доставляло, но под настроение служило для Вальдеса неплохим развлечением - дриксенский вице-адмирал его откровенно боялся, а поскольку прятать свой страх не умел, тем самым доставлял Бешеному немало весёлых минут. Одного "мой дорогой Вернер", произнесённого елейным тоном, было достаточно, чтобы Бермессера начало трясти - что уж он там себе воображал, Вальдес не знал, а вот высказывать вслух - на радость себе и людям - собственные, порой весьма причудливые предположения, не стеснялся.

По-настоящему скверно было другое - этот гусь довольно скоро научился искать прибежища подле адмирала цур зее.

Ноющий голос Бермессера, доносившийся из комнаты Кальдмеера - кажется, от Ледяного требовали принять какие-то меры - Вальдес заслышал ещё в коридоре. Досадливо скривился, и, решив на этот раз забыть про вежливость, вошёл без стука.

Бермессер осёкся на полуслове. Ледяной Олаф и бровью не повёл, ровным голосом поприветствовал талигского вице-адмирала.

\- Добрый вечер, господин Кальдмеер. Господин Бермессер, а я как раз вас ищу, и надо же, какое счастье - нашёл! Так и думал, что вы здесь будете.  
Бешеный энтузиазм, демонстрируемый Вальдесом в полном соответствии с прозвищем, заставил Бермессера сбледнуть с лица, пробормотать несколько слов о том, что адмиралу цур зее надо отдыхать, и он, дескать, не смеет, пройти мимо Кэналлийца по стеночке и утечь из комнаты с удивительной для его комплекции быстротой.

Вальдес, хмыкнув, проводил Бермессера взглядом и вновь обернулся к Кальдмееру.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете?

\- С недавних пор - намного лучше, благодарю вас, - ответил адмирал цур зее, задумчиво глядя на дверь. Выглядел он неважно.

\- Позвольте вам не поверить... и дать совет: гоните вы Бе-Ме к кошкам, в самом деле! Вам что, мало одной головной боли?

\- Более чем достаточно. Что же до вашего совета, то, как бы он ни был разумен, последовать ему я не могу, - у Кальдмеера дёрнулась отмеченная шрамом щека.  
Вальдес разозлился: Ледяной только-только начал приходить в себя, оправился от вызванной ранением лихорадки - врач предписал ему постельный режим и полный покой, но первое значительно уменьшало возможности Кальдмеера избавиться от назойливости Бермессера, которая, в свою очередь, делала невозможным второе. Адмирал цур зее, хоть и не хотел в том признаваться, был сейчас не в состоянии воевать, хоть бы и с собственным подчинённым.

В особенности с собственным подчинённым.

\- Видно, придётся мне принять собственные меры в отношении господина Бермессера, - вслух подумал Вальдес.

\- Куда уж больше, - возразил Кальдмеер, - Вернер вас и так боится.

\- А вы - не боитесь? - заинтересовался вдруг Бешеный.

\- Вас - нет. Разочарованы?

\- Был бы разочарован, если б дела обстояли иначе. Но чего же вы тогда боитесь, адмирал цур зее?

\- Да того же, чего и все.

\- Например?

Кальдмеер помолчал, с оттенком удивления в голосе произнёс:

\- Не знаю. Кажется, самое страшное, что могло произойти, уже случилось.

\- Что же, способность бояться вам реем отшибло? - спросил Вальдес и тут же об этом пожалел - шутка вышла неудачной.

\- Господин Вальдес, - заговорил Кальдмеер после затянувшейся паузы, - у меня есть просьба.

\- Я вас внимательно слушаю.

\- Мне нужно увидеть моих людей - тех, кто тоже оказался в плену. Это... позволено?

\- Вам же принесли список.

Вот он, лежит тут же, на столе. Заметно, что бумагу часто брали в руки. Кальдмеер что, наизусть его учил?

\- Да, конечно. И у меня нет оснований не верить вам или адмиралу Альдмейде. Но я должен их увидеть. Вы понимаете?

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Бешеный. - Это можно устроить. Но не раньше, чем позволит врач.

\- Благодарю, - Кальдмеер откинулся на подушки, на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\- Пока не за что.

\- Я отправил бы Вернера, но это не имеет смысла.

\- Вот уж действительно. Ваши люди были рады узнать о том, что вы живы. Они вас очень любят, господин Кальдмеер.

\- Пока мои подчинённые верны присяге и исполняют приказы, неважно, любят они меня или нет. Я за них отвечаю.

"Поэтому - Ледяной? Это ведь не наши прозвали, это дриксенцы. И, кажется, ещё до того, как он получил адмиральский чин".

\- Даже за Вернера Бермессера? - не удержался Бешеный.

\- Даже за Вернера Бермессера, - тихо и твёрдо ответил Ледяной Олаф.

Вальдес в изумлении покачал головой:

\- В Рассветных Садах, господин Кальдмеер, вас встретят с распростёртыми объятиями.

\- Считаете, уже пора? - сухо осведомился адмирал цур зее.

\- Вы умудрились истолковать мои слова совершенно неприемлемым образом. А я-то всего-навсего хотел развеселить вас и сделать комплимент!

\- Что ж, - ровным голосом сказал Кальдмеер, - видимо, чувство юмора мне отшибло тем же реем...

Вальдес принял бы его слова за чистую монету, если б не насмешливая искорка, мелькнувшая в серых глазах.

-...но в Рассвет вы меня определили напрасно, хоть и великодушно - долготерпение к трусам и болванам никоим образом не относится к числу добродетелей, и гореть в Закате я буду в том числе и за то, что не мог держать Вернера Бермессера подальше от кораблей и тех людей, которые на них служили. Впрочем, думаю, мне от него и в Закате не отделаться.

\- Полегче, господин адмирал! Вы бы ещё взяли на себя ответственность за шторм и не вами отданные приказы. Но скажите, неужели вы действительно верите, что будете жариться с Бермессером на соседних сковородках?

\- Не то чтобы верю, но эта мысль не раз меня утешала в тяжёлые минуты, - признался Кальдмеер.

\- Знаете, адмирал цур зее, я передумал - услышав о том, что вас утешает, я совершенно точно не хочу знать, чего вы можете бояться. У меня, между прочим, очень нежная и ранимая натура...

"А у вас - чудесная улыбка".

Выйдя из комнаты Кальдмеера, Вальдес немедля переговорил со своим управляющим:

\- Поручи кому-нибудь или сам займись, но чтобы Бермессера гнали от комнаты Кальдмеера поганой метлой. Если таковой нет, разрешаю испоганить хорошую.

Посмотрел на ошарашенное лицо Пако, пояснил:

\- Врачебные предписания.

Разговаривать с Кальдмеером было много приятнее, чем шугать Бе-Ме. Годы, проведённые Вальдесом в Устричном море, научили его уважать адмирала цур зее Западного флота Дриксен, но ни ветер, ни волны не могли рассказать о подкупающей, но сдержанной, непохожей на марикьярскую, прямоте, о привычке поглаживать в задумчивости шрам на щеке, о суховатом юморе, с которым Кальдмеер отзывался на его шутки - и уж конечно, ветер и волны ничего не могли рассказать о том, каким уязвимым может быть порой Ледяной Олаф, поскольку в море тот никогда таким не был. В море Бешеному и в голову бы не пришло щадить дриксенца, но сейчас они были на суше, битва давно закончилась, и Вальдес чувствовал настоятельную потребность позаботиться об Олафе Кальдмеера, хотя бы потому, что больше это сделать было некому.

Когда врач разрешил Кальдмееру подниматься с постели, хозяин дома радовался едва ли не сильнее раненого гостя; во всяком случае, он выражал свою радость более явно. Подхватив адмирала под локоть, Вальдес с законной гордостью провёл того по дому. Под конец импровизированной экскурсии они ошвартовались в библиотеке и тут Кальдмеер неожиданно огорошил хексбергца вопросом о том, когда его и Бермессера препроводят в тюрьму как более подходящее для содержания военнопленных место.

\- Вы любезно принимали нас в своём доме всё то время, пока я был не в силах самостоятельно передвигаться, теперь же, полагаю...

\- Неправильно полагаете, адмирал цур зее. Во-первых, потому, что до самостоятельного передвижения вам ещё далеко, вы и сами это понимаете. А во-вторых, я привык к вашему обществу и не намерен его лишаться. Так что придётся вам смириться с тем, что никуда я вас не отпущу.

\- Общества Бермессера вы тоже не намерены лишаться? - проницательно спросил Кальдмеер.

Вальдес вздохнул:

\- Да как же я смогу обойтись без моего дорогого Вернера? За все удовольствия приходится платить, это, адмирал цур зее, - Бешеный со значением поднял указательный палец, - политика.

Ужин был полуофициальным, а потому - почти невыносимым. Вальдес поначалу ещё хотел сострить насчёт четырёх адмиралов за одним столом, но передумал: одно дело - Ледяной Олаф, но вот Бе-Ме записывать в компанию с альмиранте и собой, любимым, вовсе не хотелось.

Бермессер, ободрённый новостями из Дриксен, толковал об эйнрехтском дворе и составляющих его благороднейших людях, Альмейда, эти новости принесший, с усилием поддерживал вежливую беседу, Вальдес вставлял время от времени едкие замечания - без особого азарта, но с надеждой, что дорогой Вернер подавится наконец куриной костью. Кальдмеер всё больше молчал, и незадолго до конца трапезы, коротко извинившись, вышел.

Бешеному что-то не понравилось в его голосе и, последовав за адмиралом цур зее, он увидел, что не ошибся: тот стоял, привалившись к стене, едва не сползая на пол. 

Вальдес подхватил его, не давая упасть, и на миг по-настоящему испугался - дриксенец совершенно обмяк в его руках. Но сознания не потерял, пробомотал:

\- Прошу прощения, я...

\- Не послали к кошкам этот дурацкий ужин, хотя плохо себя чувствовали, стоически выслушали разглагольствования Бермессера, попытались свалиться в обморок посреди коридора, никого не предупредив, а теперь почему-то хотите передо мной за это извиниться. Нет уж, господин Кальдмеер, если вы перед кем и виноваты, то только перед самим собой, так давайте не будем усугублять вашу вину.

Доведя адмирала цур зее до спальни, Вальдес ушёл не сразу, налил гостю воды, и, протянув стакан, задержал свои пальцы поверх его:

\- Поберегли бы вы себя. Не стоит так волноваться, по крайней мере, пока.

\- Но и игнорировать происходящее тоже не стоит, - возразил Кальдмеер. - Впрочем, вы правы, силы мне понадобятся, многое ещё предстоит сделать.

\- А вы не рискуете, рассказывая о таких вещах фрошеру? - прищурился Бешеный.

\- Я говорил о том, что должен сделать для мёртвых, не для живых. Впрочем, это дриксенское дело, и вас оно действительно не касается.

\- Если я правильно вас понимаю - а я уверен, что так и есть! - это морское дело, адмирал цур зее, а раз так, то оно меня ещё как касается.

Кальдмеер смотрел недоверчиво, но спорить не стал.

\- Не надоело ещё гусей пасти?

\- Никак нет! - по старой доброй традиции Кэналлиец устроился на начальственном столе. - Это, знаешь, почти как в песне, ну, где один серый, другой белый... Только у меня они какие-то невесёлые.

\- Ты зато веселишься за троих, - Альмейда отвесил вице-адмиралу символический подзатыльник - тоже уважал традиции.

\- Ещё бы! - Вальдес довольно прижмурился. У него были прекрасные планы на вечер: попугать Бе-Ме, который в последнее время что-то начал наглеть; растормошить замечтавшегося Луиджи; отобрать у Кальдмеера труд занудного философа с непроизносимой фамилией, к которому адмирал цур зее питал прискорбное пристрастие, и вручить взамен бокал с вином. - С такими гостями не соскучишься.

\- А вот им придётся немного поскучать. У меня для тебя задание, - адмирал протянул Бешеному бумаги, - к Излому обернёшься?

\- К Излому - обязательно...

...пусть до него не так уж много времени, несколько дней без бермессеровой рожи - тоже неплохой подарок. Вальдес мысленно выругался - оставлять Кальдмеера одного никак нельзя. Луиджи - замечательный парень, но тут от него толку не будет.

Кальдмеер водил дриксенский Западный флот, но много ли ныне того флота осталось, а значит, спор адмирала цур зее и вице-адмирала будет решаться на дворцовом паркете, там, где Бермессер при поддержке друга Фридриха вполне способен посоперничать с Ледяным Олафом - и они оба это знают. Бе-Ме уже дрожит от предвкушения - и, к слову сказать, зря, такие дела быстро не делаются - а Кальдмеер далеко не так здоров, как хотел бы показать. И несмотря на то, что Бермессер, похоже, видит меньше, чем дозволено Вальдесу, нескольких дней ему хватит, чтобы измотать адмирала цур зее похлеще головной боли.

Кэналлиец сходу мог придумать несколько надёжных способов заставить Бермессера держаться подальше от Кальдмеера, но они были, так сказать, слишком уж надёжные - адмирал цур зее вступится за подчинённого, потому что иначе он не может, а сцепиться с Ледяным из-за Бе-Ме - много чести Вернеру.

"И лишняя головная боль Кальдмееру. Здесь нужно что-то иное".

\- Позвольте вам представить, господин Кальдмеер, эту милую барышню, которая скрасит вам моё отсутствие, - Вальдес, выглядевший очень довольным, сиял, как только что отчеканенная монета.

Адмирал цур зее в изумлении переводил взгляд с радушного хозяина на его спутницу. "Милая барышня" - это было мягко сказано.

Она была ошеломительно красива. Несомненно, кэналлийка, того возраста, который принято называть нежным - девушка в первом расцвете женственности, с явно не столь давно округлившейся фигурой, но уже с не по-детски лукавым взглядом огромных чёрных глаз, опушённых длиннющими ресницами, бросающими неправдоподобно густую тень на гладкие смуглые щёки; кораллово-розовые губы, казалось, готовы были вот-вот изогнуться в улыбке, а стройную длинную шею, которую поэт назвал бы лебединой, обрамляли густые тяжёлые пряди блестящих, подобно воронову крылу, волос, вольно рассыпавшихся в живописном беспорядке.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись произведённым впечатлением, Бешеный сказал:

\- А теперь я вас покину, пожелайте мне удачной дороги. Марина, девочка моя, вверяю адмирала цур зее твоим заботам.

То, что скучать ему не придётся, Кальдмееру стало ясно, как только за Вальдесом затворилась дверь. Юная кэналлийка улыбнулась, склонив голову набок, и, глядя на адмирала цур зее, заявила:

\- А вы в точности такой, как Ротгер о вас рассказывал.

Кальдмеер не стал выяснять, с чего бы это Вальдес стал обсуждать его со своей... а кто она ему? Служанки не называют хозяев по имени, и на глаза она ему раньше не попадалась, а раз её увидев, забыть было невозможно. Любовница? Любовниц не посылают прислуживать военнопленным.

Может, родственница? Этот вариант казался наиболее подходящим, тем более что у юной прелестницы с талигским вице-адмиралом имелось некое странное сходство, неуловимое, менее очевидное, нежели общие, присущие все кэналлийцам, черты, не то чтобы сильно заметное глазу, но всё же ощутимое. Правда, определить его Кальдмеер затруднился бы. Заразительный смех? Порой странные интонации? Лёгкость и стремительность движений, естественная для тонкой девушки и тем более удивительная в отнюдь не хрупком Вальдесе? Привычка пристально смотреть на собеседника бездонными глазами, будто в душу заглядывать?

Сестра, племянница, внебрачная дочь...

Спрашивать Кальдмеер не стал, не хватало ещё обидеть или смутить Марину. А та, несмотря на юный возраст и смешливость, к поручению Бешеного относилась на диво ответственно.

Иногда даже черечур ответственно.

Головная боль накрыла волной, никак не желавшей схлынуть, несмотря на принятое лекарство, оставалось только ждать, пока она пройдёт, и лучше всего - в тишине и покое. Кэналлийка, до того полдня щебетавшая, напевавшая, хохотавшая - смех у неё был звонкий, но слух на удивление не резал, устроилась с ногами в кресле, замерла, даже глаза закрыла, и будто бы задремала - шуму от неё было не больше, чем от спящей кошки.

И тут раздался стук в дверь.

\- Олаф, мне нужно с вами поговорить!

Кальдмеер беззвучно выругался, его наперсница распахнула глаза - и взвизгнула.

Очень так двусмысленно взвизгнула.

Вернее, недвусмысленно.

Дверь, начавшая было открываться, замерла. За дверью нерешительно засопели.

\- А-а-ах!

Кальдмеер ошарашенно воззрился на кэналлийку. Та подмигнула и взвизгнула ещё раз.

За дверью раздались удаляющиеся шаги, и тогда Марина издала совсем уж невероятный звук.

Шаги ускорились.

Больше Вернер Бермессер к комнате Кальдмеера не приближался, но на следующий день в столовой завёл разговор об упадке нравственности и недопустимости посрамления звания офицера флота неподобающим... Что именно он счёл неподобающим, ни Луиджи, ни старательно сохранявший невозмутимое лицо Кальдмеер так и не узнали - красавица-кэналлийка, взявшаяся накрывать на стол, с невинным видом опрокинула тарелку горячего супа на - при дамах сказали бы "колени", в мужском обществе выразились бы прямее - проще говоря, на штаны дриксенского вице-адмирала. Так Кальдмеер узнал, что Бермессер может визжать не хуже Марины, а Джильди - что Кальдмеер умеет хохотать также заразительно, как Вальдес.

\- Да ладно, - сверкнула глазами кэналлийка в ответ на неискренние укоры, когда Бермессер спешно ушёл переодеваться, - такому нравственному господину всё равно не пригодится.

Кальдмеер только головой покачал - смеяться он уже не мог.

Не считая этих двух эпизодов, дни проходили спокойно - в отсутствие хозяина дом словно затих. Адмирал цур зее признался себе, что ему не хватает общества Вальдеса, но Марина затосковать не давала. Она поразительно чутко улавливала настроение, словно бы растворяясь в воздухе, когда Кальдмеер увлекался книгой или обдумывал свои перспективы и планы на ближайшее будущее, но стоило книге наскучить или в размышлениях проскользнуть нотке безнадёжности, тут же появлялась рядом - с кружкой ароматного травяного отвара, смешной байкой о приключениях соседского кота, с песней...

Однажды она предложила спеть, утверждая, что отгонит этим головную боль, и Кальдмеер согласился, просто чтобы сделать ей приятное - в целительную силу песен, хоть бы и кэналлийских, он не верил, но рассудил, что от чистого девичьего голоска хуже ему никак не станет. Что ж, он ошибся, а Марина оказалась права - песня её была тихой и нежной, и всё же слышались в ней отголоски морского прибоя, и море адмирал цур зее видел во сне, а наутро проснулся таким отдохнувшим и бодрым, каким уже и не чаял себя почувствовать.

В другой раз кэналлийка принесла с мороза букет из сосновых веток, комната наполнилась свежим смолистым запахом, и Кальдмееру вспомнились корабельные сосны Дриксен, и верфи, где пахло также терпко и вкусно, и прихотливо изрезанная береговая линия, белая от пенных бурунов, и молочные ночи светлее дня, которые можно увидеть, если зайти в Полночное море... И он вдруг поймал себя на том, что рассказывает об этом девушке, а та слушает, затаив дыхание, и глядит непривычно серьёзными глазами, и спрашивает что-то сумасшедшее - от том, как поёт ветер, играющий с верхушками сосен, похож ли шум волн у Хексберга на дриксенский прибой, правда ли небо молочной ночью цветом схоже с белым жемчугом - и он ей отвечает.

Замолк, когда слова иссякли и в горле пересохло, а она шепнула "Спасибо", да так, будто он ей невесть какой драгоценный подарок сделал.

О Вальдесе Марина заговорила сама, будто угадав мысли адмирала цур зее.

\- Господин Кальдмеер, вам нравится Ротгер?

\- Вице-адмирал Вальдес - в высшей степени достойный человек, - серьёзно ответил дриксенец.

Кэналлийка фыркнула.

\- Тоже мне новость! Я о другом спрашивала... Знаете, я ведь его очень люблю, - откровенно призналась она. - И я, и мои сёстры.

\- Значит, Вальдес друг вашей семьи? - не удержался от вопроса Кальдмеер.

\- Можно и так сказать, - Марина рассмеялась. - Он хексбергец и моряк, а наша семья живёт здесь испокон веков. Мы не чужие друг другу. Вы тоже моряк, хоть и с другого берега... Мне очень жаль.

\- Чего?

\- Ваших потерь.

А глаза у неё не юные, вовсе нет - всепонимающие, мудрые, древние... Впрочем, у женщин такое не редкость.

\- Мэратон, - склонил голову адмирал цур зее.

\- Господин Кальдмеер, можно спросить?

\- Да?

Девушка указала на эсперу, видневшуюся в распахнутом вороте адмиральской рубахи.

\- Вы в самом деле верите, что это защищает?

Кальдмеер внимательно посмотрела на Марину - та эсперы не носила, её шею обвивало жемчужное ожерелье, слишком дорогое для девушки из простонародья, но в самый раз для такой красавицы. Заговорил медленно, подбирая слова:

\- Это действительно знак защиты, но истолковывают его значение по-разному. Одни считают, что он должен защищать верующих, другие - что должны защищать то, во что верят.

\- И чем же можно это защитить?

\- Жизнью. И смертью, - сказал и тут же пожалел, такие слова не для девичьих ушек.

Марина смотрела пристально, склонив голову набок. Коралловые губы дрогнули в улыбке:

\- Знаете, господин Кальдмеер, я поняла, почему вы так нравитесь Ротгеру.

Кальдмеер проснулся посреди ночи, будто что-то вытолкнуло его из сна. На кровати поверх одеяла устроилась Марина, склонилась над ним, не обращая внимания на задравшуюся юбку.

\- Олаф...

Кальдмеер удержал её за плечи, не позволил прижаться.

\- Что ты делаешь, девочка? Это уже не шутки.

\- Я тебе не нравлюсь?

Прекрасная, манящая, невозможная, волшебная...

\- Очень нравишься. И поэтому сейчас пойдёшь спать к себе.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что встретишь однажды того, кого полюбишь всей душой. Сбереги её жар для него.

\- Души? Не тела?

\- Одно от другого отделяется только после смерти. У тебя впереди долгая жизнь.

\- Ах, господин Кальдмеер, - юная чаровница с бездонными глазами улыбалась, будто он говорил что-то смешное. - Будь по-вашему. Только зря вы думаете, что вас нельзя любить.

Вывернулась из рук, поцеловала в губы, засмеявшись "На память!", обожгла ухо горячим шёпотом:

\- Не грустите. Ротгер скоро вернётся.

Соскользнула с постели, стремительно вылетела из комнаты - юбка прошелестела, будто птичьи крылья.

Утром оказалось, что Марина исчезла из дома. Кальдмеер гадал, не приснилось ли ему ночное происшествие.

А к вечеру вернулся Вальдес.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, господин Кальдмеер? Выглядите - прекрасно!

"Вы тоже", подумал Кальдмеер, а вслух сказал:

\- Своим хорошим самочувствием я в значительной степени обязан вашей подруге.

\- Правда ведь, она чудесна? - обрадовался Вальдес, будто это его самого похвалили.

\- Более чем. Жаль, что я не смог отблагодарить Марину подарком.

\- А я слышал иное, - хмыкнул Вальдес. - Впрочем, если позволите, я сделаю ей подарок от вашего имени.

\- Мне неудобно...

\- Очень даже удобно! Это умная девочка, она всё поймёт. - Бешеный хлопнул ладонью по колену. - Решено, подарю ей бусы из серого жемчуга - на память о ваших прекрасных глазах!


End file.
